Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
While cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, recyclers and other cash handling devices might only provide access to a single financial account (e.g., the account of a retail business). Thus, an organization or business wishing to conduct transactions across multiple accounts may be required to purchase and use multiple recyclers (i.e., one for each account).